Hidden Truths Discovered
by Delilah2
Summary: Picks up where “I Can’t Get Started” left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess. R/J Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 1   
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: R/J L/L   
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: This my first time writing fanfic and I would love it if you would give me feedback! Thanks!  
  
  
The morning following the wedding, Rory lay in bed allowing herself for the first time to think back to the day before. The day's constant activities had mercifully kept her mind off of it but now in the silence of the morning before her mom got up she was left to deal with grasping the reality of what she had done. . .she had kissed Jess. She, Rory Gilmore, who happened to have a boyfriend that she loved had kissed someone else. Well, she had kissed Tristan also but she technically didn't have a boyfriend then and it just wasn't the same. She didn't feel as guilty about that as she was feeling about this because she hadn't really enjoyed kissing Tristan. But the case with Jess was entirely different and that truth was disturbing to her. After kissing Tristan it made her all the more certain of her feelings for Dean. But this, this had exactly the opposite effect.   
  
Part of her wished she hadn't done it, hadn't betrayed Dean this way. This part of her kept trying to forget what happened. But the other part of her wouldn't let her forget the thrill she felt when she saw Jess standing there. It wouldn't let her forget the incredible feeling she felt when Jess returned the kiss, the feel of his hand on her back, the touch of his hand on her face. Rory was quite sure she wouldn't ever forget what it had felt like to kiss Jess. But she had to! She had Dean, she loved Dean....didn't she?  
  
With a disgusted sigh she threw the covers off her and got out of bed. Of course she loved Dean! She should never have done what she did. Maybe she had another stroke. Yeah, that was it. The thought of a perfectly healthy seventeen year old having two strokes in two weeks was completely absurd but that was the only thing she could think of to explain her strange behavior of late. Suddenly her mother's voice came into her head, "Maybe, honey, you are falling for Jess." The words Lorelai had spoken to her the night Rory came back from New York kept going around and around in her head as Rory made her bed, took a shower, got dressed and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Rory sat down at the table with a book and tried to silence the voice in her mind. Lorelai walked in, her hair a little rumpled, wearing her pajamas.  
  
"It is like the 'Small World' song," Rory mumbled as she glanced up from her book to see her mother walk in the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked. She poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table.  
  
"Nothing," Rory answered putting on a smile. "Now are you going to tell me why Dad left yesterday?"  
  
Lorelai's face darkened momentarily at the question. "You say that as if I have been avoiding answering that," she replied innocently.  
  
"Maybe that's because you have been avoiding the question."  
  
"I really don't know what you mean."  
  
"Oh, so you just didn't hear me when I asked you about it ten times yesterday," Rory said.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll tell you," Lorelai surrendered. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the pain at bay as she launched into the explanation of Christopher's disappearance. The phone call from Sherry, the news that she was pregnant, all of it came out. They both sat in silence for a minute or two. Each lost in their own thoughts.   
  
"This sucks." Lorelai whined. "I know how much you would have loved to have your Dad and me together."  
  
"Yeah, that's true but I think you were also looking forward to trying again with Dad. I'm sorry."   
  
"Well, this is the way it's going to be. We'll just have to deal with it, as crappy as it is," Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory sat quietly for a moment, dealing with the disappointment of knowing that things probably would never work out for her parents. "Are you okay?" she asked her mom putting her hand on Lorelai's arm. Lorelai sighed and smiled as she put her own hand on top of Rory's.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered. "Are you?"   
  
"Yeah," Rory responded. "So, I'm going to have a half-brother or sister."   
  
"I guess so," Lorelai said. She stood up and refilled her coffee cup. "Seems a little weird to think about, huh? Let's not talk about it any more."  
  
"Agreed," Rory said. She watched Lorelai reach for a box of pop tarts and frowned. Rory was hungry and not in the mood for the pathetically unsatisfying meal that sadly was the norm when they stayed home to eat. "So, I guess this means we're not going to Luke's for breakfast?"   
  
But just as she said this the thought came to her of who would be at the diner with Luke. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with seeing him yet. At Rory's comment Lorelai frowned too. She thought back to her encounter with Luke earlier that week and the pain from it was still fresh. Now she was really feeling awful - first about Christopher and now being reminded of the utterly awkward and painful mess that was the Luke situation. Well, she couldn't do anything about the Chris problem but she could try again with Luke. Suddenly feeling very determined, she turned to Rory.  
  
"No, we are going to Luke's," she said firmly. "Let's go."  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai, trying to think of a way to talk her out of going there but then hesitated. She was glad that her mom was so set on going. She gathered from a few comments made after the last time Lorelai had finally made it into the diner that everything hadn't gone as well as she had hoped and Rory was happy to know that her mom wanted to try again to make things right with Luke. Resigning herself to the fact that she was going to have to see Jess again at some point in the future she decided this morning was as good a time as any.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 2  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: This my first time writing fanfic and I would love it if you would give me feedback! Thanks!  
  
The two Lorelais stepped onto the porch and walked down the steps as they set off to Luke's, each trying not to think about the situation they both had to deal with when they got there.   
  
"Hey!" Lorelai suddenly said as she was thinking back on the hectic day that was yesterday. She had remembered something that she had been meaning to ask Rory about. "So, what's this you say? You are going to Washington?" she asked turning to look at her daughter.   
  
Rory tried to keep her face blank as the memory of why she had suddenly decided to go came back to her so strongly. It was right as she was running off, leaving Jess standing there, that she had decided to go to Washington. A little freaked by what she had just done she reasoned with herself that leaving for the summer was the best thing to do. Seeing how she never seemed to think rationally anymore when she was around Jess, she had decided that a little time away from him would do her some good. It would prove herself right in thinking that her impulse to kiss Jess was just a fluke and meant nothing. She wasn't really falling for Jess and the ease in which she could spend six weeks away from him would show just that. Trying to ignore the faint thought that kept running through her mind that she was just kidding herself about not having feelings for Jess, she turned to answer her mom.  
  
"Um, yeah, I am going to Washington," Rory answered somewhat weakly.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory a little strangely as her daughter's tone of voice seemed to change slightly. "But I thought you weren't sure. Six straight weeks with Paris in a dorm room, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I definitely remember that. I just think I should go. It's basically mandatory now that I've been elected vice-president. And it's six weeks. What's six weeks? It's only half of the summer really. I'll go, Paris and I will try not to hurt each other, and I'll be back in no time." Rory stopped herself when she realized that she was babbling as she tried to mention every reason to go other than the one that had really motivated her. Oh yes, her mom would definitely enjoy hearing that Jess was moving back and that Rory and he had kissed. Trying to get the image of her mother spontaneously-combusting upon hearing that news out of her head, Rory instead was suddenly very interested in the inch and a half long grass that they were walking on that was in front of a lovely painted apartment building on Peach Street.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you should go now that you're vice-president. So, you'll go and have a wonderful time with Paris. Then she'll become your best friend and then you will forget all about me," Lorelai teased.  
  
"Right, that's exactly what's going to happen, Mom," she said smiling at Lorelai. "Paris and I have been getting along better lately but that's because we usually keep the time we have to spend together at a minimum so as to avoid catastrophe."   
  
"Oh, what a sweet friendship you two have," Lorelai said laughing. Her face then took on a look of loneliness. "What will your dear old mother do while you're gone? With you leaving on Monday and Sookie gone on her honeymoon until next Saturday, I'll have five whole days with nothing to do, no one to talk to. I might as well be a hermit."  
  
"Being a little dramatic aren't we?"  
  
"Just say you'll miss me," said Lorelai seriously as she stopped walking and faced her daughter.  
  
"I will definitely miss you, Mom," Rory answered, serious as well. Lorelai's face brightened as she smiled and kissed Rory on the head.   
  
"I'll miss you too, hon, thanks."  
  
Lorelai and Rory started walking again, the diner coming closer into their view. They made their way across the street and went by the large white gazebo where they spotted Kirk standing next to a table that was covered with videos.  
  
"Morning, Kirk, " Lorelai called as they made their way toward him. Turning to look at them he suddenly became very professional as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Good morning, ladies," he greeted them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked, not quite sure she really wanted to know.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you asked," he replied. "I am selling my short film. It seemed to go over so well at the movie night I thought I'd quit my third job at Al's Pancake World making pizza and try and get my film career going. Would you be interested in purchasing a copy?"  
  
Trying to keep their faces straight Lorelai answered as seriously as she could. "Um, it is really tempting, Kirk. But sadly I only have enough money with me to buy breakfast, which is where we're headed. Maybe sometime later, though."   
  
"You're just saying that, aren't you." Kirk accused her. "You didn't care for my film?"  
  
Attempting to suppress the urge to laugh that was getting stronger, Lorelai answered with a very sincere reply, "Kirk, I can honestly tell you that your movie was one that I will never forget."  
  
This seemed to pacify him and he told them they were welcome to stop by later sometime when they had the money to buy it. Rory and Lorelai started walking again, laughing quietly.   
  
"Mom, that was mean," Rory scolded playfully, "But, you are right. I don't think I will ever get the image of Kirk dancing out of head." They both started laughing again as they made their way over the crosswalk under the town's single stop light. Lorelai pulled up and stopped laughing as they were now in front of Luke's Diner. Rory looked at her mother to see what was wrong, then followed Lorelai's line of sight which was fixed on the diner. Suddenly Rory understood and was then forced to deal with her own set of emotions that coursed through her at the sight of the restaurant.   
  
Panic flashed through Rory's mind momentarily as she wondered how she would act when she saw Jess and the thought almost made her want to take off and never come back. But, an even stronger feeling of longing to see him invaded her. She seemed to be drawn to Jess of late and she wasn't sure why or how to deal with it. What would she say? What does he think of her now? What would be her answer if he asked her why she had kissed him? These questions, along with a dozen others flashed through her mind. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with this now that she was faced with it. Then, her rational side took over. This was silly. She could deal with this and she would. She had made a huge mistake in kissing Jess and she would have to deal with the situation it now caused. She would simply tell him that she didn't know what happened or why exactly she did what she did but they just needed to forget about it and hopefully continue being friends as they had been before her bizarre behavior yesterday.   
Yes, that sounds like a very good plan, she thought, quite pleased with herself. She took a deep breath trying to ignore the other thought that kept trying to creep into her mind that she was totally fooling herself if she thought she could try and explain away her obvious feeling for Jess. Hoping to quiet the turmoil she was experiencing, Rory turned to her mother who was still standing there, staring blankly at the door of the diner.  
  
Lorelai was dealing with her own set of questions. What will he say this time? she thought. What if he never forgives me? She didn't want to think about the answer to that question because the thought of not having Luke in her life was almost too much to deal with. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to him, she just knew that she wanted things back the way they were and she'd try and do anything to make that happen.  
  
"Mom, are we going to go in?" Rory asked quietly, knowing what her mom must be going through.   
  
Lorelai turned to Rory, putting a smile on her face and answered, "Yes, yes we are."  
  
They both moved a little slower than usual toward the door. Each preparing themselves for what awaited them inside.  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 3  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: This my first time writing fanfic and I would love it if you would give me feedback! Thanks!  
  
  
  
The familiar ring of the bell permeated the diner as they walked in. Both scanning the   
  
room, they noticed that neither Luke nor Jess was to be seen. Feeling a little better at having just a bit more time to prepare for talking with Luke, Lorelai moved toward the table by the window with Rory following her. They sat down. Both unusually quiet. Just then there was a bang on the window. Lane was standing outside motioning for Rory to come out. Feeling a little bad about leaving her mom alone but at the same time a little relieved to have an excuse to leave the diner, Rory stood up to go.  
  
"Sorry, Mom," she apologized, moving to the door. "I'll be right back."  
  
But Lorelai barely heard her for Luke had just come down the stairs from his apartment and her attention was focused on him. Quietly wishing her mom luck, Rory slipped out the door to talk to Lane.  
  
Luke glanced out over the diner as he came down the steps and paused, seeing Lorelai watching from a table. The thought of ducking into the back room came to his mind. Then, silently berating himself for being a coward he moved further into the diner and walked behind the counter. He busied himself with making coffee attempting to nonchalantly survey Lorelai's activities. She watched him and a feeling of complete sadness washed over her as she thought about the situation they were in. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted things back the way they were. With a look of determination, Lorelai stood up and walked over to the counter praying the outcome of this encounter would be different than the last. Luke looked up to see her moving toward him.  
  
"The coffee will be ready in a minute," he informed her trying to keep his voice even. He didn't like fighting with her and wanted to put this whole thing behind them but he couldn't quite get past what was said that night.  
  
Well, at least he's acknowledging me first, Lorelai thought trying to look at the bright side of things. His voice was a little more genuine than it had been the last time she tried this and it gave her hope. Smiling she said, "Good to know. Thanks."  
  
She watched Luke, trying to deduce what he was thinking. Aware that she was looking at him, Luke tried to put forth an effort to be natural. He really did need to try and get past this. "So, how'd Sookie's wedding go?" he asked.  
  
"Great, it was really great." Lorelai felt the tension ease just a bit as she went into telling him about the day. Luke listened to Lorelai talk and realized just how much he missed that. Wait, what was that? Almost dropping the coffee cup he just picked up, he wondered how on earth he could have just thought that. Him, missing Lorelai's constant rambling about things? Was he crazy? But as much as he tried to deny it, during this time when they had not been talking to each other, he had realized just how much he actually missed having Lorelai around. Knowing that she was going to be in his diner at least once, sometimes two or three times a day was something that he had come to miss. He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her.  
  
"I'm glad everything went well," he said. Lorelai smiled at him as she took the coffee.  
  
"Oh, Rory's here too."   
  
Knowing exactly what that meant he picked up another cup and filled it with coffee. Lorelai then ordered french toast for herself and pancakes for Rory. Not wanting to push too hard and jeopardize what little progress they had made Lorelai decided that going back to the table was probably the best thing to do.  
  
"I'll be right there with your food," Luke told her.   
  
"Thanks," she said to him as she picked up both cups of coffee and moved back over to   
the table.  
  
Feeling a little better about things, Lorelai sipped the incredible liquid that was Luke's coffee and waited for Rory to come back in. She was grateful that things were moving a little closer toward reconciliation, but aware that there still was a long way to go. Rory then came back into the diner and sat down. Lorelai noticed Rory glance around, a little apprehensive, but thought nothing of it as she asked what Lane wanted.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. She was just telling me how last night her mom almost found her drumsticks in the potted plant in front of their house. Lane saw her mom go outside and start inspecting the plant on the right. Apparently Mrs. Kim was thinking about getting rid of the pots because she thought the dirt in the plants wasn't clean enough and that it might attract insects and then that could lead to an infestation of the house which of course would be the end of Kim's Antiques."  
  
"Absolutely," Lorelai answered, completely believing the story because she knew they were talking about Lane's mom. "Wait, did you actually say that Mrs. Kim thought the dirt was too dirty?"  
  
"Yep," Rory answered.  
  
"Okay, just checking."  
  
"Lane was able to distract her mother long enough to get the drumsticks out of the pot before it was thrown away. So, Lane was wondering if she could just keep the drumsticks at our house since she always comes over to practice on our pots and pans. I told her it would be fine." Rory finished then took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Sounds good," Lorelai said. Rory looked at her mother.  
  
"I see we have coffee. Should I take that as a good sign?" she asked Lorelai. He mom looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, things are still a little off but I think we made some progress," Lorelai told her, feeling encouraged.  
  
"Good," Rory said returning the smile. She was happy to hear that things were starting to get back to normal. Now, she just had Jess to worry about. Rory still hadn't seen him anywhere and part of her was disappointed, she never tired of being with him. But, Rory told herself, I only want to see him so I can tell him that things are exactly the way they were before my little lapse in judgement.  
  
They ate their breakfast, talking about all the things they needed to do before Rory left for Washington on Monday. That only left them the rest of today and tomorrow before Rory would be off for six weeks.  
  
"You know you'll have to see your grandparents before you go," Lorelai said to Rory with sympathy.  
  
Ignoring her mom's tone of voice she responded, "I know. I don't know how I'm going to have enough time to do everything I need to before I leave on Monday."  
  
"Oh, see I have that all worked out," Lorelai said, very matter-of-fact. "Today you'll be   
with Dean, spending the day saying to each other: 'I'll miss you.' 'I'll miss you more.' 'No, I'll miss you more.' Then we'll be forced to do some laundry tomorrow so you won't have to walk around Washington in dirty clothes, looking homeless, and we'll watch movies. We'll get you packed and Monday morning when we drive to the airport, we can honk as we pass by my parent's house. That will be good enough, right? So, how does that sound?"  
  
Rory was still on the comment of spending the day with Dean. What was she going to do about Dean? Should she tell him that Jess was back and that they had kissed? The image of how Dean would take that news was not a pretty one and she quickly went about convincing herself that she shouldn't tell Dean. The kiss meant nothing anyway and she was determined to get Jess out of her mind once and for all when she was gone. So, there really was no point in bringing it up because it was already forgotten. . .wasn't it? Once again, the incredible feeling that she had felt when she and Jess had kissed came over her. No, it definitely wasn't forgotten and it wouldn't be any time in the near future but Rory was still determined to try. Just then she heard Lorelai's voice breaking through the internal battle that was going on inside her.  
  
"Hello," Lorelai said loudly, waving a hand in front of Rory's face. "You with me?"  
  
"Oh. . .yeah, sorry," Rory answered quickly. "Mom, I don't think Grandma and Grandpa will like the whole drive-by idea."   
  
"What? How can you think that?" Lorelai asked in mock surprise. "We just call them ahead of time and tell them to stand out on the porch Monday morning and they can see you wave from the car. It sounds perfectly fine to me."  
  
"Mom. . ." Rory said giving her mother a very unimpressed look.  
  
Lorelai's face fell and she said in a dejected tone, "Okay, okay. I guess we'll actually have to go inside the house. How about tomorrow night?"  
  
"That's a good girl," Rory answered patting her mother's hand.  
  
"Well, I have to stop by the inn for a second," Lorelai said standing up.  
  
"You usually don't go in on Saturdays."  
  
"I know, but things are still a little crazy from the wedding yesterday and I thought I'd just stop by to see if everything's getting back to normal on schedule," Lorelai explained. "I'll leave you to Dean today and I'll see you here for dinner, unless Dean wants you to himself."  
  
The thought of spending the whole day with Dean and having dinner with him as well irritated Rory for some reason. She then felt guilty about not wanting to spend the day with Dean and continued telling herself that she loved Dean.   
  
"I'll have to see. I might be here for dinner. I'll let you know," Rory told Lorelai.  
  
"Okay. See you." Lorelai walked to the counter and paid Caesar quickly, a little disappointed that Luke wasn't there. Lorelai left with a wave good-bye, leaving Rory sitting at the table alone. Deciding she needed to face this situation and get it over with, Rory walked over and asked Caesar where Luke was.  
  
"He's in the back room," Caesar answered.  
  
"Thanks," Rory called as she started walking toward the door that led to the back of the diner. She came to the doorway of the supply room and saw Luke holding his supply ledger and counting jars of pickles. Seeing Rory he stopped counting and smiled.  
  
"Hey Rory," he said.  
  
"Hi," she hesitated for a moment and trying to keep her voice casual she asked, "Um, Luke? Is Jess here?"  
  
Thinking that Jess must have gone to see Rory yesterday after he had told him not to, which wasn't surprising, Luke figured Rory must know that Jess was moving back.  
  
"Did you see him yesterday?" Luke asked.  
  
The question almost made Rory smile. Oh yes, she definitely saw Jess yesterday. Attempting to keep her face unreadable she answered, "Uh, yeah. I saw him yesterday. He came by the inn. He said he was moving back." That truth still delighted her in spite of herself. Having him around Stars Hollow permanently again would make it harder for her to sustain her conviction that things were the same as before and having to deal with reconciling Dean and Lorelai to that fact was not a pleasant prospect but Rory was still elated that he was back - probably more than she should have been.   
  
Still not quite believing that he had said yes to Jess' request, Luke informed her that Jess was indeed moving back. "He isn't here right now, though. He went back to New York last night to get a few things. But he should be back tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, okay thanks." She said goodbye and walked out of the room.   
  
Rory sat at the table in the diner, lost in thought. What if she didn't see him before she left? That thought didn't make her happy. Even though she was going to see him only to tell him that she was leaving and to apologize for her behavior the day of Sookie's wedding, she still didn't want to go for six weeks without having a chance to talk to Jess. She once again ignored the voice inside telling her there was more to her desire to see Jess than she was willing to admit. Becoming somewhat frustrated with this constant struggle inside her, as Rory left the diner to face the day she made a constant effort to push that voice out of her head for good.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 4  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: This my first time writing fanfic and I would love it if you would give me feedback. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked inside the house, took of their coats and hung them up. They had just gotten back from their visit to Richard and Emily's and Rory shook her head and smiled as her mother continued to whine.   
  
"You do realize that your grandmother is still making me go to the Friday dinners the whole time you're gone," Lorelai told Rory for the third time since they had left Hartford.  
  
"Yes, I do realize that. You've had to go to the dinners every other time I couldn't go, why did you assume it would be different this time?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai gave a huge sigh, "It was just wishful thinking I suppose." She flopped onto the couch in despair. "Six nights with just my parents and no Rory to help me get through it." She turned to Rory, "I just hope you are aware of the sacrifices Mommy is making for you."  
  
Rory sat down next to Lorelai. "I do and I appreciate it," she said genuinely.   
  
Succumbing to her fate of the next month and a half, Lorelai stood up. "Well, I'm going to go change and then let's quickly double check that we have everything packed for you. It's late, we need to get to bed considering we have to leave at the ungodly hour of six in the morning to get you to the airport."  
  
"You're right," Rory agreed trying not to think about the fact that she had to leave tomorrow. Knowing it would be just her and Paris for way too long than was healthy was becoming more and more unappealing. Both Gilmore women walked to their rooms to change.   
  
Trying not to dwell on the fact that she was leaving in the morning and she still hadn't seen Jess, Rory busied herself with checking her bags to make sure she had everything. Scanning over the list that Paris had brought over the night before, she realized that she had forgotten something - only because it was something she probably would never need anyway.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she found her mom, "I don't have any 3x5 cards."  
  
"Why on earth would you need those?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Who knows, " Rory said, exasperated. "Paris had it on the list of things that she thinks we should take. I don't know why half the stuff is on there but going along with it is easier than trying to understand Paris' thinking. I'll go run over to Taylor's and pick some up before the market closes."  
  
"I'll be here trying to think of a reason why I can't go to the Friday dinners for the next six weeks," Lorelai replied. "I guess giant bees wouldn't work for this occasion either."   
  
Laughing softly at her mother's comment, Rory walked out the back door and made her way to the store.  
  
  
The town was very peaceful as Rory walked through the familiar streets of Stars Hollow. She wasn't looking forward to being away from here for half the summer. As she made her way up the street toward the market, Rory suddenly stopped when she heard a voice behind her - a voice that she certainly knew. Rory turned to see Jess standing across the street in front of the diner. Her heartbeat quickened as he walked over to her.   
  
Jess had been back in Stars Hollow for about an hour and was outside the diner debating whether or not he should go and see Rory. He knew going to her house was a bad idea considering the fact that Lorelai would be there so he had just been standing outside thinking when he saw Rory walk up the street.   
  
He smiled at the sight of her. Seeing her again brought back the memory of their kiss two days before. He still couldn't believe it had happened. Sure, he had hoped for a moment like that with Rory but he never thought it would be happening anytime soon possible. The surprise and total enjoyment he felt when she moved in and initiated the kiss was still very fresh. He knew he liked her, how could anyone not like her? But he had resigned himself to the fact that she probably would never allow anything to happen between the two of them and he had decided that he would be patient. He could be content with just being able to see her and talk with her. He had never met anyone like Rory before. She was different, she had taken the time to look past the stereotype that he had been labeled with. He always was guarded with his feelings. Living with a mother who barely noticed he was alive except when he got in trouble had cultivated that habit. But he somehow could never keep that facade up when he was around Rory, she saw him for who he really was and she accepted him. He'd never been able to talk to anyone the way he could with her. She was such an incredible person and even though he didn't think she felt the same way about him as he did about her, he had been satisfied with how things were - until now.   
  
The events of the past few days had changed everything and had dared him to hope for something more. The amazing kiss between them made him realize just how much he cared about Rory and showed that she also had feelings for him. It had seemed like an eternity until he had been able to get back to Stars Hollow. Jess never thought he would live to see the day that he would be looking forward to being in this town. The reason for that feeling and for wanting to move back was now standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hey Rory," he said as he stepped up onto the curb and stood in front of her.  
  
She tried to stay focused and get past the thought that just came to her mind. I love the sound of Jess saying my name, she thought. Geez, what was that? Yeah, way to stay focused, Rory chided herself. Rory tried to keep her voice calm as she spoke. "Hey," she replied.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked, attempting to lessen the awkwardness that hung between them.  
  
"Um, I'm just headed for Taylor's. I need to get something before I leave tomorrow."  
  
Jess looked sharply at her. "You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to Washington, D.C. I'll be there for six weeks for a stupid junior leadership program thing for school," Rory explained.  
  
"Sounds exciting," he said with his patented sarcasm.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it will be," answered Rory. She gazed at him, taking in his good looks that never failed to leave her with the desire to just stare at him. She knew there was something she had wanted to talk to Jess about but as she stood there, just totally enjoying being with him, she could not remember what it was.  
  
Jess looked at her pretty face and tried to forget the news he had just heard. Rory would be gone for six weeks. What in the world was he going to do around here until she came back? He'd think of something. . .a plan involving one of Taylor's perfectly kept up apartment buildings and black paint started to form. Remembering the promise he made to Luke about things being different this time, Jess reluctantly decided not to follow through with his plan.  
  
They stood in silence for a time until finally Jess decided he would bring up the other day.  
  
"Rory --," he began until she interrupted him. For Rory had suddenly remembered what it was she needed to say to him.  
  
"Listen, Jess. . .about the other day. . .at Sookie's wedding. . .," she could feel her face start to flush at the mention of what happened.   
  
Jess looked at her expectantly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Um, about what happened. . .I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have done what I did," Rory said quickly.  
  
Trying not to smile Jess spoke, "Rory, I --." But she interrupted him again. She finally had started into it and didn't want to be stopped or she might lose her nerve. Her resolve to end any hopes that there could be something more than friendship between them had started to weaken the moment she heard his voice and she was afraid if she waited any longer she would lose it all completely.  
  
"I shouldn't have done what I did," she repeated, now looking at something a little past his shoulder, not able to meet his eyes. "It was a mistake. I wish it never happened, it didn't mean anything. I have a boyfriend. We just need to forget all about it and I hope we can still have things the way they were before."  
  
She finished and was now looking at the ground. Jess stood in silence, attempting to mask the disappointment, frustration, and hurt that seemed to have left him speechless. Rory finally looked up at him and for a moment she saw a distinct look of pain in his eyes and the sight of it increased her own. He swiftly looked away, clearing his throat.   
  
"Yeah, okay," Jess said, keeping his voice as unreadable as he could given the circumstances. "I guess I should leave so you can go buy whatever it was you needed. Have a good time in Washington." He turned around and walked off, leaving Rory standing alone on the darkening street.   
  
"Bye," she said softly, her voice lined with sadness.  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 5  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: Thanks to those of you who have left feedback. I know, this chapter's a little short but there's more coming!  
  
  
  
Rory sat on a bench in the park staring blankly out in front of her. She had bought the note cards but didn't feel ready to go home yet. She had expected it to be hard to face Jess again but wasn't planning on it being like this. The whole time she had been giving him her "The kiss meant nothing, let's forget about it" speech, that same voice that had been nagging at her all day was once again telling her exactly the opposite. She knew that the kiss did mean something to her, more than she was willing to admit. . .but it shouldn't. That was the problem, she shouldn't be feeling this way. She had Dean and she had done the right thing in stopping this thing with Jess. Right? This was the best thing, wasn't it? An even stronger part of herself was now saying that she had made a mistake but it was too late now. Rory had said what needed to be said and now she would go off to Washington and get any and all feelings for Jess, past friendship, out of her head for good. Standing up, Rory headed home.  
  
  
"Hey, you're back," came the greeting from Lorelai as Rory walked into the house. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing, just saying goodbye to a couple of people," Rory answered as she walked into her room to pack the 3x5 cards she had just bought. Noticing a hint of sadness in her daughter's voice Lorelai walked from the living room after Rory.   
  
"You okay?" Lorelai asked, concerned.  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just not looking forward to this trip," Rory responded giving her mother the best smile she could muster.  
  
"Me neither." Lorelai looked around the room. "So, do we have everything ready?"  
  
"I think so," said Rory. "Guess we better get to bed."  
  
"You're right. See you in the morning," Lorelai called as she walked out of Rory's room.  
  
After having changed into her pajamas, Rory crawled into bed and closed her eyes. She forced herself not to think about Jess as she tried to fall asleep.  
  
  
Jess gazed out over the dancing water of the lake. He actually did like this place in Stars Hollow but now it was just reminding him of Rory which was not what he wanted to be thinking of right now. He was angry with himself for expecting anything different than what had just happened. Had he really expected Rory to break up with her boyfriend that "she is madly in love with" to be with a guy that her mother hated? It was too much to hope for and he knew it. He sat on the wood bridge a little longer then stood up determined to get past this feeling. He walked off thinking of how he could get his mind off of Rory and off of the pain he felt.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 6  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: I would love it if you would give me feedback! Thanks!  
  
  
Lorelai sat on her front porch. She had just come home from work and was not looking forward to going into an empty house. Rory had been gone for three weeks and although she missed her daughter, Lorelai had been fine with the solitude at home until now. Lorelai was hungry and had ordered food from The China Doll but she really wanted nothing more than to go to Luke's for dinner. But she and Luke had argued once again. They had been making progress but finding out that Luke had decided to let Jess come back had led to a not so pretty discussion between the two of them. She had gotten over the accident but that was mainly because she thought she would never have to see Jess again. Seeing Jess in the diner had brought it all back. Logically she knew the accident really wasn't Jess' fault but she chose to ignore that fact and instead was content with hating him. So, now after everything, she and Luke were basically back to where they were before Sookie's wedding.  
  
She sat for a little while longer not noticing the sky was getting dark with clouds. Then rain started falling and she watched it, happy to just listen to the sound, not thinking about her problems for a minute. Glancing around her yard, she spotted her beautiful chuppa getting drenched. Immediately she stood up. Not again! When this happened before she had Luke come over and waterproof it but she still felt better when she covered it. She had an easy way of covering it but since it was moved to the inn for the wedding she hadn't had time to set up the tarp to protect it from the rain. Running into the house she grabbed the phone and called the first person that came to mind.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
Recognizing Lorelai's voice and thinking back to the fight they had had, Luke's defenses were quickly up. "What?" he answered a little curtly.  
  
"Luke, I need you to come over here right now," Lorelai ordered.  
  
He was about to give her some sarcastic remark but as he realized she sounded panicked, all animosity was briefly forgotten and was replaced with concern. "What is it?"  
  
"I just need you to get to my house please."  
  
Without hesitating he answered, "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and went to grab his jacket. "I'll be back in a minute," Luke told Jess as he passed him in the diner. "Can you handle things while I'm gone?"  
  
"Sure," Jess answered, a little puzzled by Luke's behavior as he practically ran out the door.  
  
  
Luke drove up to find Lorelai standing out in the rain, soaked, wearing her skirt and shirt she had worn to work.   
  
"Luke!" she called running to him. "Thank goodness you're here."  
  
"What is it?" he asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Me? Yes, I'm fine but my chuppa is not," she informed him, leading him over to where it stood in the yard.  
  
Luke's panic then started to fade, this is what all this was about? "This is why you called me over here?" he asked. "By the sound of your voice on the phone I expected something had gotten struck by lightening or at least that the house was flooded."  
  
"Hey, this is important to me, okay?" she said getting protective.  
  
Secretly pleased that she cared so much about the chuppa he had made for her, Luke quickly went about covering it to protect it from the rain. When they had finally gotten the tarp over it, they were both soaked through. To get out of the rain they both huddled under the beautifully crafted chuppa. The limited space made it necessary to stand quite close. After the rush of doing what needed to be done had passed, they both stood in an awkward silence, each very aware of the closeness of the other and even more conscious of the bad feelings that still existed between them.   
  
Luke started to back up and make his leave when Lorelai stopped him by placing her hand on his arm. "Wait," she pleaded.   
  
As they had been hurrying to get the chuppa covered, Lorelai just kept thinking of how much she loved this thing. It was beautiful of course, but she knew the reason why she loved it so much was because it was a gift from Luke. Thoughts ran through her mind. She realized how much Luke meant to her, and then with him standing so close she came to see how much she wanted to get past this thing between them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Luke." The words came out in almost a whisper. The feel of her hand on his arm and the sound of her voice made him freeze. He turned to face her and was mesmerized for a moment. She stood there with rain drops streaming down her dark hair looking at him with a complete look of remorse and vulnerability in her eyes which were glistening from either the rain or tears - he couldn't tell which.   
  
The softening in his eyes gave her hope and Lorelai found courage to keep going. "I'm really sorry about everything. That night I said some things I shouldn't have, I over reacted. I just don't think very rationally when it comes to Rory being in danger. I don't want to fight anymore, I miss being able to go to the diner, I miss being able to talk to you." Lorelai paused for a moment. "I miss you," she finished softly.  
  
Luke continued looking at her for a moment. He wanted to get past this as well but there was something he still couldn't let go.  
  
"I would never purposefully put Rory in a situation where she could be harmed," Luke said firmly. Of all the things that were said that night, Lorelai accusing him of pushing Rory into a dangerous situation was the one that had hurt him the most.   
  
"I know," Lorelai repeated. "You had no way of knowing what would happen that night." She paused for a moment, almost trying to talk herself out of saying what came next. "I suppose it really wasn't Jess' fault," she said, finally surrendering to the truth she had known all along.  
  
"If I seriously thought Jess might hurt Rory I would never have asked her to tutor him."  
  
"I know. And knowing that you care so much about Rory is one of the things that I love most about you," Lorelai responded, completely sincere.  
  
At those words, Luke felt all the contention between them melt away. He smiled at her and the happiness she felt knowing that he had forgiven her was enough to make her cry. Impulsively, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" she said, delighted that things between them were fixed.  
  
Luke stood still for a moment, a little caught off guard by her actions. But he wasn't about to complain and he moved his arms around her back, returning the embrace. Realizing what she had just done and being a little freaked out by how much she enjoyed being in Luke's arms, Lorelai pulled away. They stood in silence for a moment, the tension palpable, but this time it was of a different sort than it had been before. Lorelai studied Luke's face for a moment and the thought of how good looking he was and how much she cared about this man occurred to her for about the millionth time. This time she didn't dismiss the thought as quickly as she usually did.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai. His gaze fixed on her face. Sure, she periodically drove him nuts but he knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for this woman standing in front of him. Their eyes met and Lorelai was about to silence the ever-present voice in her mind that was always telling her that she and Luke were just friends when a huge clap of thunder roared above them. Jumping slightly at the sound and at the realization that she was about two seconds from moving in to kiss Luke, Lorelai quickly tried to snap back into her "Luke only thinks of me as a friend and I feel the same way" mode which she had perfected despite the recurring reminders that she was lying to herself. She felt more secure in her delusion and was used to living that way.  
  
Feeling a little disappointed at the timing of the interruption, contrary to the voice inside her telling Lorelai it was for the best, she said to Luke, "We better get inside. Come on!"  
  
They quickly ran to the back door and into the kitchen. They were both still wet from all the rain.  
  
"Do you want some tea?" Lorelai offered.  
  
"Uh, sure," Luke answered, thinking he should probably get back to the diner but not quite ready to leave yet.  
  
Lorelai went about making tea. She got a few towels so they could at least dry off to the point where they weren't dripping water any more. They sat and talked while they drank their tea, both happy to have things comfortable between them again - except for the lingering memory of what almost happened before the interference of the thunder.  
  
"So, how's Rory liking Washington?" Luke asked.  
  
"She thinks it's okay," Lorelai responded. "Says she's anxious to get home. But I think she secretly is loving the fact that she is able to get away from her awful mother for a little while." Lorelai said jokingly.  
  
"Right, because everyone knows how you two never get along," Luke said.  
  
Lorelai smiled. She had missed this, being able to have these conversations with Luke, and she was still so happy to be able to have it back. A little while later Luke stood up.  
  
"Thanks for the tea," said Luke. "I probably better get back to the diner."  
  
"Thanks for coming over and helping me."  
  
Luke smiled, "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Of course," Lorelai answered, grinning.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 7  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: Hope people are enjoying this. denise - thanks for the feedback and thanks for pointing that out, it didn't even cross my mind as I was writing but you are right about the coffee thing!  
  
  
It had been almost the full six weeks since she had left and Rory couldn't wait till tomorrow when she would be flying home. Living with Paris in a dorm room for this long hadn't been as bad as she had anticipated but it was still a little wearing on her. Rory was sitting on her bed in the small room reading, having returned from another leadership seminar that was just as boring as the one before. Thankfully it was the last one she had to go to. Paris was rambling on about something or other but Rory had grown accustomed to that and had learned to tune her out fairly well.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" Paris' voice took on a harsh tone.  
  
"No, you're not," Rory answered.  
  
"You weren't even listening to me," Paris said accusingly.  
  
Sighing, Rory set her book down. "Sorry Paris," Rory apologized. "I'm trying to be interested in all this stuff but if you remember I didn't really want to do this whole thing in the first place."  
  
"You're right," Paris said, her voice softening a little bit. She knew she would never have won if it hadn't been for Rory agreeing to run with her and Paris was grateful that Rory had done it. "What are you reading?" Paris asked.  
  
Rory held up her book so Paris could see the cover.  
  
"Please Kill Me," Paris read. "Where'd you here about that one?"  
  
"Jess," Rory answered. "He recommended it to me a little while ago. I saw it in a bookstore yesterday and decided to get it."  
  
Rory was very proud of herself. She had been consciously trying to stop dwelling on the memory of their kiss, the feelings it stirred up, and the situation it had created. They had resolved that issue and she was determined to get things back the way they should be. Rory had done quite a good job and seeing the book yesterday had only caused minor anxiety. She was very pleased with the progress she had made in returning her life to the pre-kiss stage.   
  
Rory set down her book and stood up. She grabbed her empty suitcase and placed it on her bed getting ready to pack her things back into it. Tomorrow at this time she would be back in Stars Hollow. Rory smiled at the thought.  
  
  
Jess was wiping down a table in the diner attempting to ignore the voice that kept following him around. He felt a strong urge to tell that voice to shut up but he didn't, reminding himself that it was his own fault that he was constantly hearing the incessant rambling.   
  
"Jess, are you listening to me?"   
  
Holding back a stinging remark, Jess looked up at Ashley. "Sorry, no I wasn't," he responded not sounding the least bit remorseful. That's right, I wasn't listening, Jess thought to himself, because cleaning this table is about ten times more interesting.  
  
Ashley then continued babbling on leaving Jess to wonder for the fiftieth time that day why on earth he ever agreed to go out with her. But he did know why. He'd talked to Ashley in school a couple of times but never gave her a second thought until about two weeks ago when she came in the diner and asked him if he wanted to go to a movie. His first impulse was to laugh at the suggestion, but then he saw it as a way of making it easier for him to get his mind off Rory. So, he said yes. . .much to his regret. His not very well thought out plan had back fired and instead of getting his mind off Rory, he was actually always thinking about her even more. He was constantly comparing Ashley with Rory and the former was always falling short. Ashley would always talk about the most meaningless things - half of which he tuned out - and Jess would then find himself thinking about how much he would love to discuss a book he had just read with Rory.   
  
Ashley probably doesn't even know how to read, Jess thought bitterly to himself. Oh wait. I take that back. She did spend half of the day yesterday looking over a menu in the diner trying to decide between iced tea and hot tea. He had no patience for girls like her but had endured it this long through sheer will power. In a way Ashley had kept his mind off Rory because he spent most of his time being so irritated by Ashley it left him with little time to dwell on thoughts of the person he really wanted to be with.  
  
Jess couldn't stand being with Ashley for more than two hours at a time and it was getting close to that limit when he spotted April, Ashley's friend, walking into the diner. Elated at the sight of her because it meant that Ashley would be leaving, Jess stopped cleaning.  
  
"Hey," he said loudly to Ashley so she could hear him over her own voice. "April's here, guess you have to go." Jess tried to contain his happiness.   
  
"You're right. I'll see you later, Jess," Ashley said picking up her purse. She then proceeded to strike up a conversation with April about nail polish color. As Jess heard them discussing the pros and cons of nail polish with sparkles, something snapped and Jess felt the sudden urge to break something. Controlling that impulse, he instead decided that whether she helped him keep his mind off Rory or not, he could not stand being with Ashley for one more second. He walked upstairs to the apartment having made up his mind that the next time he saw Ashley it would be the last. There was no point in enduring her any longer. Jess had spent the last six weeks thinking about Rory anyway and he knew that there wasn't much he could do to change that. Truthfully he didn't want to change that and he decided he was over feeling wounded by what Rory told him before she left and Jess made up his mind to wait for Rory. He would be patient and he would be there - for as long as it took. Feeling liberated at the thought of not having to endure Ashley any longer, he grabbed a book and started reading, a smile on his face.  
  
About five minutes later, Lorelai walked in the diner. "Hey, Luke. I need some coffee to go, please."  
  
Grabbing a cup, Luke filled it up with coffee. "Where you headed?" he asked noticing Lorelai had a slightly antsy look about her.   
  
"I'm going to the airport in Hartford to pick Rory up," Lorelai said cheerfully. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."  
  
"Seeings how you've mentioned it only about twenty times today, I was just making sure I heard you right." He handed her the cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai said gratefully. "Bye!"  
  
"I'll see you and Rory in a few hours," Luke called to Lorelai as she waved to him while closing the door.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 8  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: Hope people are enjoying this. As always, I'd love to get feedback!  
  
  
  
As the Jeep neared the exit to Stars Hollow, Lorelai and Rory had finally stopped for breath after updating the each other about all the things that had happened since the last time they spoke, which was about five minutes before Rory boarded her plane. Lorelai exited the freeway and started down the friendly streets of Stars Hollow.   
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Lorelai said. "I bought a copy of Kirk's film yesterday so don't be alarmed if you see it in the house."  
  
"What? You bought that? Why?"  
  
"Well, I passed by Kirk and his little table yesterday and he told me that since his movies weren't selling very well, he was going to have to try and launch his singing career instead," Lorelai explained. "I therefore had to buy a copy in the attempt to save the world from having to be subjected to bare-chested dancing Kirk and singing Kirk."  
  
Thinking back to hearing Kirk sing at Sookie's wedding, Rory cringed. "Completely understandable. The world is indebted to you for that, Mom."  
  
"Well, here we are," Lorelai said as they pulled up in front of their house.  
  
Rory smiled. "It's good to be home."  
  
They walked inside and deposited Rory's things on her bed.   
  
"So, want to head for Luke's?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Definitely," Rory answered promptly. "I've been dying for some decent coffee since I left."  
  
"Let's go then," Lorelai said as they headed out the door.  
  
Making their way through the town, they were stopped repeatedly so people could talk to Rory and ask her about her trip. Babette, Miss Patty, Taylor, and Kirk, so he could thank Lorelai again for buying his movie. They ran into Dean and they walked with him till they made it to the market. He had to work that night but he and Rory had planned on seeing each other all day tomorrow. Lorelai and Rory finally made it to the diner.  
  
"Hey, Rory," Luke greeted her smiling. "How about some coffee?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful," Rory said appreciatively.  
  
He quickly brought Lorelai and Rory two cups of coffee. Rory sipped it and closed her eyes. "Now this is coffee," Rory said, very matter of fact. "I knew there was a reason I was going to miss Stars Hollow. . .oh and I also missed you, too," Rory added upon seeing her mother's wounded look.  
  
"Glad you're back," Luke said with a grin and headed to take someone's order.   
  
The next hour was spent visiting and eating and, of course, drinking coffee. Miss Patty had stopped by and was filling Lorelai and Rory in on all the latest gossip. Rory was looking out the window as Miss Patty talked and spotted Jess walking up the other side of the street. She watched him, happy that her desire to see him was limited to only wanting to see a friend. Her plan of getting past her conflicting feelings about Jess by going to Washington had worked - along with a lot of telling herself that she didn't care about Jess that way to the point that she had started to believe it.  
  
Puzzled, Rory watched a girl with curly blonde hair walk up to Jess. She thought she looked familiar but couldn't quite think of her name. The girl put her hand on Jess' arm and smile as she started talking to him. Just then she heard Miss Patty's voice break through. "Oh and Jess seems to have a girlfriend in Ashley Wilson." Miss Patty then went onto something else.  
  
Suddenly, Rory felt as if someone had just punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She glanced outside to see Jess leading Ashley off down the sidewalk and Rory was quickly trying to hold the stinging behind her eyes at bay.   
  
"I'm going to go see if Mrs. Kim will let me see Lane even though it's dinner time," Rory mumbled as she stood up and went outside.  
  
Walking for a moment or two, Rory tried to calm herself down. The intensity of the pain she felt when she heard that Jess had a girlfriend and the sight of seeing them together was surprisingly strong - a little too strong for someone who said she didn't have any feelings for Jess. Rory came to the same bench in the park that she had sat on the night she had talked to Jess before she left for Washington. She slowly lowered herself onto the seat and stared at the ground. There was no use in trying to kid herself anymore. The hurt and jealousy that she was feeling were a very obvious answer to the question of whether or not she had any desire to be with Jess. The answer was yes and for the first time Rory didn't try to deny it.   
  
Then her thoughts turned to Dean and the desire to repress what she felt for Jess slowly started to creep back. She loved Dean and had been with him for so long. She felt safe and comfortable in that relationship and wasn't sure she wanted to risk everything good that she had with Dean for the uncertainty of starting something new with Jess. As those doubts invaded her mind, her overwhelming attraction to Jess and the longing to be with him reminded her that she needed to think about this without dismissing it.  
  
On the one hand she had Dean, who she cared about very much, she had been satisfied with how things were. They didn't share a lot of the same interests, but enough to make it work and enjoy each other's company.  
  
Her attention then turned to Jess and the mere thought of him made her heartbeat quicken. He was exciting and interesting. But it was more than an infatuation with the whole "bad boy" image. What made him so magnetic was the fact that underneath all that he was very smart, very thoughtful, and the sweetness and consideration with which he treated Rory was in no way artificial. He was so many things that you would never expect. That truth was what made him so alluring. Rory found herself drawn to him in a way she had not felt before. They shared the same passions and interests. She could share so much more of herself with Jess than she could with Dean. The day of the picnic basket auction they had spent hours discussing books, music - everything. Jess awoke something inside her that was hard to put into words.  
  
A little startled at the depth of her feelings for Jess, Rory sat thinking of what she should do. She needed time to think about this. But her logical side still wouldn't let go. Okay, so I have feelings for Jess, Rory thought. I see that now. But I have Dean and I love him so this is something that will pass and everything will be back to normal. Besides, Jess had a girlfriend now so there was no use in pining over him. She wasn't about to throw away what she had with Dean for some fleeting feeling of attraction to Jess. Standing up, determined that this was the smart thing to do, she headed back to the diner.  
  
  
Jess stood alone leaning against a tree reading, feeling better than he had felt in two weeks. He had ended things with Ashley that night and it hadn't been a moment too soon.   
  
He put his book in his back pocket and started walking back to the diner, totally oblivious to the fact that Rory and her mother had just left the diner a moment ago. Since he had been out most of the night, news of her return hadn't reached him.  
  
A few minutes later he made his way into the empty diner to see Luke cleaning tables. Jess went about helping Luke close up which had now become a habit. He didn't mind it actually and even though he wouldn't admit it, he actually kind of liked staying here with Luke, even though the town still was a little on the neurotic side.  
  
"Rory's back," Luke mentioned casually, thinking Jess probably already knew.  
  
Upon hearing that Jess stopped in the middle of filling a jar of sugar and glanced up at Luke. Jess then continued his task, keeping his voice indifferent, he gave his trademark, "Huh."   
  
"Apparently, Sookie and Miss Patty came up with this idea that they should have a party to welcome Rory home. It's going to be tomorrow night," Luke said. Jess listened to Luke, not quite sure why he was telling him all of this. "I'm happy Rory's back but a party's a little over the top," Luke continued.   
  
"As most everything in this town is," Jess noted.   
  
Luke couldn't help smiling at his comment. "I agree with you there," he conceded. "Well, everything's about done. You can go now if you want, thanks."  
  
"Okay," Jess said as he headed up the stairs. Luke watched the retreating form of his nephew. He had been very reluctant to take Jess back considering everything that had happened but he finally agreed when Jess acknowledged that things would have to be different. Luke was truthfully not really expecting Jess to hold up his end of the deal but Luke had been pleasantly surprised. That is certainly not to say everything was great and every day they would hold hands and skip, but things were a little better than Luke thought they would be. Jess still did pretty much what he wanted, when he wanted, without listening to much of what Luke said but Jess had put forth the effort to help him out in the diner a little more.   
  
The pranks still happened - Luke thought back to last week. Kirk had finished eating and just as he was about to pay, Jess had taken Kirk's wallet. Jess then proceeded to lecture Kirk on the way he was shamelessly trying to take advantage of Luke by trying to get out paying for his meal by making up the excuse that his wallet had mysteriously disappeared. By the end of it Kirk ended washing dishes for an hour to pay off his meal. And as Kirk was finally leaving the diner he found that his wallet had magically reappeared in his pocket. So, yes, the pranks still happened, but they been toned down somewhat.  
  
Shaking his head and holding back the desire to laugh at the memory of Kirk wearing a brightly flowered apron while washing dishes, Luke turned off the lights in the diner and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Where did Jess even get that apron anyway? Luke wondered. Never mind. I don't want to know. . .  
  
To be continued. . . 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 9  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: Again, thanks for the feedback! Sorry for taking awhile to get this chapter up.  
  
  
  
Lorelai was busy tidying up the living room when Rory walked in. "Hey sweets," Lorelai greeted her daughter. "I thought you were with Dean."  
  
"I was, I just got back to see if I can do anything to help before the party."  
  
Lorelai frowned and said rebukingly, "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to do a thing. The party is for you."  
  
"I know, I know," Rory admitted. "I still think a welcome home party is a little unnecessary."  
  
"Hey, the people in this town don't need much of an excuse to get together and eat," Lorelai explained. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah, it will," Rory said genuinely. It was always entertaining to see what would happen each time the citizens of Stars Hollow got together and she was looking forward to tonight. "So, off you go while Sookie and I get things ready."  
  
Obediently Rory left Lorelai and went to her room. She thought back on her day with Dean and smiled. She had a good time with Dean and she was happy to see him again after her trip. She always had a good time with Dean. Occasionally today she found her mind wandering off to think about Jess but she quickly silenced those thoughts. Rory had come away from her time with Dean today with a sense of satisfaction in her choice to get over her feelings for Jess, she owed Dean that. He had been with her through so much and she felt compelled to forget her feeling for Jess because it seemed like the right thing to do. She ignored the feeling that kept telling her she was being un- fair to herself and that she had taken the easy way out.  
  
  
  
Rory was sitting on the couch, Lorelai next to her, both surveying the mess that was once their living room with discouraged looks on their faces.   
  
"Mom, there is no way we are cleaning this up tonight. Let's leave it until tomorrow," Rory suggested.  
  
"Why do you say we should leave it? I say right now, I'm game," Lorelai answered, stifling a yawn.  
  
Rory gave her mother an unconvinced look. "I say we should leave it because you will be asleep in about two seconds and I will end up doing all of it myself."  
  
"I suppose you're right," confessed Lorelai. They both stood up and moved cautiously through the mess, Lorelai making her way to the stairs, Rory to the kitchen.   
  
"Good night, Mom," Rory called. "Thanks, it was fun."  
  
"Good night, Rory," Lorelai answered.   
  
Rory crawled in bed a few minutes later and quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
At that same time Jess came walking up the street to the darkened diner, a black bag in his hand. He let himself in the door with the key Luke had given him and stepped into the empty restaurant. Silently he made his way up the stairs and in through the apartment door. He saw Luke asleep and Jess headed for his room. Well, it wasn't really a room yet, more like an open area that would soon be his room when it was finished. He took off his jacket and set the bag under it. He quietly got into bed.  
  
Luke's eyes opened at the sound of Jess coming in the door. He usually never heard Jess come and go but Luke hadn't actually fallen asleep yet. Slightly irritated, Luke tried to think of what Jess might be up to. A little while ago Luke had found Jess searching through the yellow pages making various calls, which Luke came to discover later when his phone bill arrived were long distance. When Luke asked Jess about it, Jess offered to pay for the calls but didn't mention why he had made them. At having been paid for the calls, Luke decided to drop the subject. Then yesterday someone called for Jess and he left right after hanging up and Luke hadn't seen him all day. Thinking it best to not think about all the things that Jess might have done Luke went to sleep.   
  
  
  
That following morning Rory opened her bedroom door and stepped into an unexpectedly clean kitchen. A little puzzled, Rory walked into the living room to see Lorelai sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Rory glanced around at the clean room and then looked back at her mother.  
  
"Mom, did you do all this?" Rory questioned.  
  
Lorelai smiled sweetly, "It was your party, remember? You don't get to help clean up either."  
  
"That's great, Mom," Rory said, then paused. "But I can't picture you, the woman known for her mammoth dirty laundry piles, capable of doing all this yourself." Rory eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Lorelai feigned surprise. "You really have that little faith in my housekeeping skills?" she asked, looking offended.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, yes I do," Rory admitted.  
  
"Well, you're right," confessed Lorelai. "Luke helped me."  
  
Rory looked at her mother incredulously. "You made Luke come over and help you clean our house?"  
  
Just then Luke walked in holding Bert. "No, she didn't make me. I was over here anyway this morning so I offered to help."  
  
Lorelai turned to her daughter, "See, I never make anyone do anything they don't want to."  
  
Laughing at the absurdity of that comment, Rory responded, "Of course not. What was I thinking? You would never do anything like that."  
  
"I have to get to the diner," Luke informed them. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
After he left Rory sat down next to Lorelai on the couch. "What was Luke doing over here so early?" asked Rory curiously.  
  
Overlooking the tone in Rory's voice, Lorelai said, "Last night at the party he, and about everyone else, noticed our air conditioner wasn't working very well. He asked about it and I told him that it kept making those weird noises. He offered to come take a look at it and that's why he was here this morning."  
  
"Makes sense," Rory said smiling at her mother.  
  
"What is that look for?" Lorelai said slapping Rory's arm.  
  
"What look?" asked Rory innocently.  
  
Lorelai eyed her daughter as she walked into the kitchen. Rory watched Lorelai disappear into the next room and grinned. She was still delighted that her mom and Luke had made up. Having only been back for a couple of days, Rory still was thrilled everytime she saw her mom and Luke together, talking and arguing the way they used to. And Rory suspected they were a little closer than before which also was reason to smile.  
  
  
To be continued. . . 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Hidden Truths Discovered: Chapter 10  
Author: Delilah (keeks82@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: R/J L/L  
Summary: Picks up where "I Can't Get Started" left off. Rory must deal with the situation she created by kissing Jess.  
Author's note: Well, this is it folks, the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my story, I hope you've enjoyed it!  
  
  
Rory walked slowly around the town, enjoying the night air. She had just come from Lane's but had been forced to leave by Mrs. Kim on account of it being past nine. Lorelai was at Sookie's and Rory didn't feel like staying home alone so she had gone for a walk. She had been out for about twenty minutes when she found herself walking out onto the bridge that crossed the lake. Without thinking she sat down in almost the same spot she had been when she and Jess had come here on their picnic. Looking out over the water, she sat enjoying the cool breeze when she noticed someone had walked up beside her. Somewhat startled, Rory quickly stood up to see Jess standing there. Once again, despite all her efforts to disregard her feelings for him, the simple act of just being in his presence stirred her. Frustrated with herself for what she was experiencing, Rory tried in vain to ignore her emotions.  
  
Regaining her composure Rory said, "Hey, I didn't see you there."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you or anything," Jess answered.  
  
"No, no it's fine," said Rory.  
  
"I, uh, haven't seen you since you got back," Jess replied. "How was your trip?"  
  
"Um, it was good. A little on the boring side but it was good."  
  
They stood quietly for a moment. Then Jess held up the same black bag he had brought home the night before.   
  
"Here, this is yours," he said pulling out the contents of the bag so she could see it. As he pulled out what was in it, she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"The Go-Go's?" Rory said astonished. "How. . ."  
  
Pleased with how happy she was, Jess smiled and explained, "While you were gone I heard from Lane that you forgot it on the bus. I made a couple of calls and tracked it down."   
  
Jess finished his story quickly, not relating the fact that he had made ten calls, checked out five record stores trying to find another copy of that album signed by Belinda which didn't work out, and then yesterday he took a bus to Boston after he had gotten a call from the bus line saying that Boston was where Rory's bus had gone after she got off that night and that someone had brought the album to the lost and found. Lucky that it hadn't been stolen, Jess made the trip to Boston the day before and finally had found what he had been looking for. He did have the thought going through his head that technically he was doing all this for Lorelai in a way (which seemed a little weird to him) since that was who Rory was giving it to but he knew that it would mean a lot to Rory also so that was why he had done it.  
  
Rory shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you found it! I can't believe you did this." Rory looked at the album and was touched by what Jess had done for her.   
  
Jess handed the album to her and as Rory reached for it their hands brushed briefly. They both froze for a moment then Jess started backing away.  
  
"Anyway, there you go," replied Jess motioning to the album which Rory now held in her hand. "I'd better get going." And he started to walk off slowly. He hadn't seen her in over a month and a half and he had enjoyed every second of this brief exchange but he was still aware that she had made it clear that things were not going to be moving to anything past friendship. And although he had convinced himself that he was fine with that for now, he still found it hard to be around her without feeling the disappointment.   
  
Rory had not moved since they had touched for she was still trying to comprehend all she was feeling. At the moment she felt his skin brush her own something happened and everything suddenly became perfectly clear to her and she was completely overwhelmed by it all. In that instant she had come to know the truth. And that distinct and unchangeable truth was that she had totally and completely fallen for Jess. She had known it ever since they had kissed but refused to yield to those feelings, refused to listen to what her heart was telling her - but she was listening now.   
  
She had been telling herself she loved Dean and that she shouldn't feel the way she does about Jess and out of obligation to Dean she ignored her feelings. But in this moment she came to realize also that she should not stay with Dean just out of obligation. Her thoughts turned to him. She still cared about Dean and always would. And knowing that this would hurt Dean also hurt her but she knew that she needed to be honest with herself and honest with him. In this instant, only one thing mattered to her and that was being with Jess.  
  
Rory looked to see Jess walking away. Setting the album down and without really thinking about what she was going to do when she got to him, Rory ran down the bridge after Jess.  
  
"Jess, wait!" she called as she came closer.  
  
Jess stopped upon hearing her voice and turned around to face her. He looked at her face and thought that she had never looked more beautiful. The moonlight reflecting off the water of the lake that surrounded them caressed her smooth skin and her cheeks were touched with a hint of red. Her startling blue eyes were glistening with emotion as she looked at him with a hopeful, yet uncertain look written across her features. Surprised by her, Jess watched Rory, a little confused.  
  
She stood still for a moment, then spoke tentatively, "Jess, I - I need to tell you something." Her voice shook slightly, then as she looked over his face she found herself gaining courage and she continued. The thought had occurred to her that he possibly wasn't interested in her that way and Rory didn't know if any of what she said would make a difference in changing what she set in motion when she had told him to forget what she had done at the wedding but she knew one thing - she had to try.  
  
"I know I told you that what I did at Sookie's wedding was a mistake and that it meant nothing but. . .I lied."  
  
Upon hearing those words, Jess' heartbeat quickened and he looked at her intently. "What are you saying?" he asked, careful not to let his voice betray his feelings.   
  
"What I'm saying is that I've been an idiot. What I'm saying is that I've been trying to convince myself that things were better off the way they are. What I'm trying to say is. . .is. . ." Rory's voice trailed off when she realized she wasn't making much sense and that she couldn't think of a way to express what she felt. Silence fell between them for a moment. Rory then looked into Jess' dark eyes and instantly she knew what to do.  
  
Rory stepped toward Jess slowly, never taking her eyes off his. Jess watched as Rory's gaze shifted from his eyes, to his mouth and then back up to his eyes again. She stood there with a tentative yet hopeful look, almost pleading for his consent. Having waited for this moment for so long Jess found it hard to believe it was real. He stepped to Rory, leaning into her. The gap was then completely closed as they then moved in and kissed.   
  
All else flew out of Rory's mind as she put forth every effort into expressing in this kiss what she couldn't tell Jess through words. Jess moved his hand up to her face and touched her skin softly before running his hand through her hair. His other hand was at her back, holding her against him. It was all Rory could do to keep from completely melting under his touch and she gripped his strong arm, desperately trying to keep her balance.   
  
Both slowly pulled away and stood staring at one another, the silence heavy with emotion. Finally, Rory once again regained her ability to think clearly and spoke, her voice slightly above a whisper. "That was what I was trying to say," she said, her eyes serious.   
  
Jess looked at her, still a little in awe of what had just happened. "Huh. Good to know," he replied, his familiar smirk forming on his lips. She eyed him upon hearing his tone of voice and looked at him to find his eyes full of teasing and reverence at the same time.   
  
"Maybe we could go over it again, if you didn't get it the first time," Rory suggested smiling sweetly, stepping close to him once more.  
  
"You'll get no argument from me," Jess replied as his mouth descended on hers.  
  
Rory quickly thought of all that would have to be dealt with now that she had finally faced the truth and listened to her feelings. She thought of what she would tell her mother. She thought of Dean. It wasn't going to be easy. But the incredible feeling of this kiss and the feeling of being in Jess' arms swept over her telling her it would all be worth it. 


End file.
